


Parenting 101: Lofty Oaks, Little Acorns

by heffermonkey



Series: Freak Verse (MPreg) [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Babies, Community: 1-million-words, Excitement, Family, Gen, M/M, New Parents, Newborn Children, Paternity, Siblings, joy, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest arrival of the McGarrett-Williams family tree, grandson number two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting 101: Lofty Oaks, Little Acorns

“Your dads are here,” Pika smiled, dropping a kiss to MJ’s forehead.

MJ grinned, sitting up straighter in excitement. Danny appeared first, like a whirlwind through the door as he headed straight for the bed, pride written all over his features as he hugged him tight. Steve followed at a slower pace, giving Pika a hug as Danny kept MJ to himself for the time being.

“How you feeling? They said everything went like it should? Do you feel okay?” Danny asked quickly, looking him over with a hint of concern.

MJ laughed and gave him another squeeze, “I’m great Dad, seriously, a little achy of course but you know-.”

“Yeah I know,” Danny smiled with a grin. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Me too,” Steve chimed in, nudging Danny out of the way so he could hold his son. “Congratulations ipo.”

“Thanks Pop,” MJ replied, peering past them. “Are Grace, Lu and Deej coming?”

“Lu is flying in on a bird, should be here soon,” Steve assured him. “DJ is caught on a case, but he promises he’ll come see you ASAP. Grace, well I couldn’t really make out words beyond the excitement so I guess – expect her any time?”

“So, where is my newest grandson?” Danny asked with a grin, rubbing his hands together.

“The nurse is bringing him now,” Pika chuckled, patting Danny on the shoulder.

“You’ll love him, Dad, he’s so beautiful,” MJ said proudly. 

“Perfect,” Pika agreed with a nod. “You did so good baby.”

“We did good,” MJ smiled, taking his hand tightly.

“Every baby is perfect,” Danny nodded. “I remember when I first held you – proudest day of my life. Then I had Luca, same feeling all over again, and DJ.”

“Maybe we’ll get the chance to do it all over again,” Pika smiled, giving MJ a wink.

“Uh, hold that thought for a year or two huh babe – I’m so not ready to go through all of this again any time soon,” MJ laughed as the door opened and a nurse appeared, a small bundle of white blankets in her arms.

“Hi Daddies, Granpa’s,” She smiled, approaching the bed. “Who has first cuddle duty?”

“Dad,” MJ smiled knowingly as Steve gave Danny a nudge forward. Danny gratefully accepted the charge and took the baby in his arms.

Steve stepped closer as they both peered down at their new grandson. 

“Hey little man,” Danny cooed softly. The baby stared up at them wide eyed and Danny had a moment like de-ja-vous from a long time ago. “God Steve look, he’s just like MJ.”

“Except the eyes,” Steve agreed with a smile. “They’re your eyes Pika.”

“He’s a lucky boy,” MJ laughed as Pika sat on the bed and put an arm around him contentedly. “I fell in love because of those big brown eyes.”

“He’s beautiful,” Danny murmured as he rocked the baby gently. “And such a content little thing.”

“So, what is his name?” Steve asked. “You still haven’t told us.”

“Well we figured carry on a family tradition,” MJ explained. “Family names with some roots of where he’s from too.”

“There were plenty of arguments along the way,” Pika laughed lightly.

“Until we agreed we’d be having more,” MJ laughed along with him. “Plenty of opportunities to use all of them. So we decided, Steven after Pop and Kai after Pika’s Pop. Steven Kai Hale.”

“Perfect,” Danny beamed, looking at Steve who looked pleasantly surprised. “I think that’s a lovely choice.”

“That’s, that’s really something,” Steve agreed with a watery smile, looking touched at the sentiment.

“We thought so,” Pika nodded. “I think it suits him.”

“We almost went with Steven John, then we’d have an SJ – but we agreed he should have a Hawaiian name too and we wanted a connection to Pika’s family, well, aside from getting the surname of course.”

Danny grinned in understanding, “It isn’t always easy trying to decide. Yours was the easiest Meka, but we deliberated over Lu’s quite a bit and we didn’t decide on DJ’s until he was born.”

“Speaking of all our boys,” Steve said, looking from the baby to his proud fathers on the bed. “Is he extra special like his daddy and uncles?”

MJ grinned back giving a nod, leaning against Pika who looked equally pleased. “Yes, he’s a couvade, just like me.”

“Gee’s Danny, you really did store up plenty of those genes to pass on,” Steve laughed.

“Glad to hear it,” Danny smiled, manoeuvring the baby gently into Steve’s arms so he could have a cuddle. “Not bad for a boy from New Jersey who was bullied most his young life for being different huh? Now look at me, four beautiful kids and three grandkids later.”

“Not such a freak anymore hmmm grandpa?” Steve asked with a smile, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his cheek before he wandered over to a chair carefully and sat down, cradling baby Steven in his arms.

“Grace!” MJ exclaimed happily when her face peered around the door.

“The nurse said you had visitors, so I’ve sorta snuck in,” Grace giggled, sliding past the door and almost skipping to the bed. “Oh my god Meka I can’t believe it, you weren’t due until next week so when Pika called, well I couldn’t just stay in the lab, I dropped everything as soon as I could and headed over. Hey Dad, Pop, isn’t it just amazing?”

Grace had made her way around all the men as she talked, dropping kisses to their cheeks until she ended sat beside Steve, peering down at the baby.

“Oh my god MJ he looks like you, except for the eyes, those eyes are all Pika’s,” Grace exclaimed, peering at the baby closely. “Oh wow he’s so beautiful! Hi, hi little man. I’m you’re auntie Grace, the sanest of all your daddies siblings, just let me warn you.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Danny had to agree.

“Welcome to the crazy,” Grace cooed over him, putting an arm around Steve and leaning against him. “Isn’t he just darling? I called mom to let her know, she says congratulations and sends her love. She’ll wait until you guys get settled at home before visiting.”

“Aww tell her thanks,” MJ smiled. “They’re welcome to come over anytime.”

“When will your parents get here Pika?” Grace asked him.

“I called, they had flights booked already for the end of the week seeing as he was due to arrive next week, so they’re just sticking to them,” Pika explained.

“Oh I didn’t ask,” Grace said, “What’s his name?”

“Steven Kai Hale,” Meka replied happily. 

Grace smiled at Steve and gave him a squeeze. “Aww, that’s real nice.”

“You okay Dad? You’re a little quiet,” MJ said as he looked over at Danny who was watching them all.

“I’m great,” Danny nodded with a smile. “Just brings back a lot of memories I guess, when we had you, I guess I never thought years down the line I’d be watching my first baby become a Dad himself. “

“He was the same when I had Daniel,” Grace smiled knowingly.

“You know your Dad,” Steve teased. “Always the emotional, nostalgic one of the family.”

“Well one of us has to be,” Danny shrugged with a grin. “You have the emotional capacity of a robot.”

MJ, Pika and Grace all giggled as Steve and Danny exchanged knowing looks. They were both older and wiser but still loved to push the others buttons.

“Did everything go okay with the birth?” Grace asked.

“Like clockwork,” MJ replied, looking relieved. “It happened fast.”

“Each one does,” Danny nodded. “For couvades. Intense but quick. Not like your poor sister.”

“Yeah, I don’t know why I went through it all again after Daniel,” Grace giggled. “Nearly eleven hours. Nine for Evie.”

“Can’t imagine going through that for nine hours,” MJ shook his head. “Especially towards the end.”

“Can’t say I miss that moment of being pregnant,” Danny grinned with a nod of agreement.

Steve carefully transferred the baby into Grace’s arms for a hold and she carefully rocked him as he began drifting off to sleep.

“He seems so content and happy,” Grace smiled down at him. “He’s so gorgeous.”

“Sounds like you’re getting broody again sis,” MJ laughed. “Should I warn Dale?”

“No warnings necessary,” Grace replied. “I am broody and he knows it. We’re trying again.”

“Really? That’s great!” MJ said, looking excited for her.

“Yeah well, we’ve only just started trying, don’t get your hopes up too soon,” Grace replied as Steve put an arm around her and gave her a small hug with a happy look on his face. “And now I’ve just reminded myself of the labour, I might still change my mind.”

“No chance sis, you’re a great mom, you’ve always wanted more,” MJ grinned.

A nurse appeared, looking at the occupants of the room before approaching MJ and Pika. “Your brother has arrived, should I uh – send him in?”

“Yeah, please,” MJ nodded excitedly.

“It’s getting a little crowded in here, want us to wait outside?” Danny asked, nodding towards the door.

“Hell no Dad, I want everyone here,” MJ assured him. “It must be Lu.”

The nurse did a quick check on him before giving him a smile. “He seemed excited to see you, I’ll send him through.”

“Thanks,” MJ replied, watching her leave. Everyone watched the door until it opened and DJ walked in with a wide smile and arms laden with gifts, balloons dragging behind him. “Deej! I thought it would be Lu!”

“I just spoke to him, he’s in a cab right now, he’ll be here in a couple of minutes but I couldn’t wait,” DJ explained as he crossed the room to the bed, precariously placing down teddy bears, a gift bag , a bouquet of flowers down and a card, before giving MJ and then Pika a hug. “Congrats guys.”

“Thanks brah,” MJ smiled. “They’re gorgeous.”

“Couldn’t believe it when Pop called,” DJ smiled, turning to their parents. “Hey Dad, Pop. Hey Gracie. Aw man look at this little guy.”

“I’m here, I made it,” Luca burst through the door full of energy and excitement as per usual. He bounded over to the bed and pulled MJ into a bear hug, then dragged Pika into the hold too, squeezing them hard. “Man they flew that death trap slow. I could have surfed here faster.”

“Damn Lu, you’re still damp,” MJ cringed with a laugh at his brother's wild, damp hair.

“Yeah sorry brah, I was training when I got the message,” Luca explained. “Did a quick change, caught a bird and got here as soon as I could. Hey Ohana, wassup?”

“Luca, come give your old man a hug and calm the hell down,” Danny chided with a laugh. Luca grinned and went over to him, giving him a warm hug.

“Hey Dad, you cried yet?” Luca teased.

“Nope, your Pop was first this time,” Danny laughed with a shake of his head.

“Ahem, I haven’t cried, I just – got a little teary eyed,” Steve retorted, standing to give both his youngest boys a hug.

“MJ called the baby Steven,” Grace explained to them as she showed off the baby. “Steven Kai Hale. Isn’t he handsome?”

“Takes after Pika,” DJ teased, “Same gorgeous skin tone, same wild hair. You sure he’s yours MJ?”

“Shut up Deej,” MJ and Luca said in unison. Luca gave DJ an elbow in the ribs but they all laughed along. DJ and Luca took up seats either side of Grace to take a close look at their new nephew as Steve crossed the room to stand with Danny.

“I can’t believe you managed to create someone so cute,” Luca smiled. “He’s beautiful guys.”

“Thanks, we think so,” Pika smiled proudly.

The baby stirred in his auntie's arms, face screwing up into a frown.

“Oh here we go,” DJ stated knowingly. “He is definitely MJ’s, he gets that face when he’s moody too.”

Before any of his siblings could make a retort, baby Steven opened his eyes, went red in the face and let out a small cry.

“Aww,” Luca, Grace and DJ all cooed at the sound.

Little Steven wasn’t impressed at the attention and wailed louder this time as Grace stood up, rocking him gently.

“I think someone is hungry,” She smiled, heading over to the bed. “And wants his daddies.”

“It’s that big loud uncle Luca disturbing him,” MJ said as he took the baby. “There’s a bottle made up on the counter baby.”

Pika was already fetching it from the jug where it had been warming through. Little Steven was settling again as MJ held him close and whispered sweet nothings at him.

“Gees MJ, you’re a natural,” DJ smiled over at his big brother.

“Gotta show you two how it’s done,” MJ teased with a grin as he took the bottle from Pika.

DJ screwed up his nose at the idea. His sights were firmly on his career for the moment, no room for relationships, never mind starting a family. He was happy playing uncle to his growing brood of nephews and nieces. Lu on the other hand was hopeful one day it would be him starting a family once he and Melissa were married. He didn’t think they could cope with a wedding to plan and a baby on the way, it had taken them enough time to decide who would have a baby first. Mel had persuaded him that he had another couple of years before he retired from the pro circuit, so she would be the first to have a baby if they were lucky enough to fall pregnant. Also it was going to be a longer process for Lu to get pregnant what with having to get treatment and his only being able to conceive at certain times of the year. He wanted to be on his game and fully focused if it was going to happen for them and he knew, at the moment, his surfing career took all his energy and his fiancé all his passion.

“Grace or you will have had another one before us,” DJ surmised. “I see that look in your eyes sis.”

Grace grinned and didn’t deny anything.

“Did you ever want more kids Pop, Dad?” MJ asked as he rocked his son in his arms and fed him his bottle.

“We never really discussed how many we were going to have,” Danny shrugged as Steve looked at him with a smile. “I mean we started pretty late, so it wasn’t like we had time to plan having a lot. I’d have been popping out babies once a year and it was hard enough conceiving you all, never mind pushing out a baby once a year.”

Steve gave a small laugh and nodded in agreement, “I think we had our hands full by the time DJ came along. We weren’t exactly spring chickens by that point, though we knew it was a blessing when we got pregnant with him. Four seemed to be the magic number for us.”

“And with all these grandbabies coming, well our lives are complete,” Danny laughed along. “I can honestly say I do not feel broody or think we should have had more, no Sir. Broody for grandkids maybe, I get to spoil them rotten and I can hand them over at the end of the day. But my little gang of misfits, you are my perfect family, each and everyone one. I couldn’t be prouder.”

“Hoo Yah,” Steve smiled in agreement, noting Grace sweep a hand over her eyes and Lu bit his lip which seemed to tremble slightly. MJ grinned happily, cuddled his son closer and looked down at him with pride. Only DJ seemed to hold on tight to his emotions, clearing his throat and focusing on a point outside the window.

“Well I can only hope we all feel that content when we are older and wiser,” Pika smiled as he looked on at his husband and their son.

“Why don’t we go get some coffees and leave you two to feed him,” Steve said as he edged himself and Danny towards the door. 

“You guys only just arrived,” MJ exclaimed.

“We aren’t leaving, but this is a lot of visitors and you should enjoy these first moments, believe me time goes so fast,” Steve assured him. “We’ll be back in a few minutes. Enjoy your siblings’ company.”

He and Danny stepped out into the hall and wandered slowly along to the coffee machines.

“Are you seriously going to make me drink that stuff?” Danny questioned as they paused in front of it.

“Not if you don’t want any,” Steve grinned. “I only wanted to give them all some time together, without the doddering old grandparents.”

“We – I – don’t dodder,” Danny smiled, “Let’s go for a walk, come back in a few minutes.”

“Jesus, it seems a lifetime ago when we were here having MJ,” Steve mused as they made their way down the elevators and out into a small garden like area for use by patients and visitors.

“It’s weird, when Grace was born I didn’t think I’d be able to love another baby like I loved her. Then we had MJ and it was that same feeling, that same love – I was afraid I wouldn’t feel the same. I didn’t understand the capacity you can have for your kids until we had another and another and another,” Danny sighed and smiled. “I was being honest up there – I’m perfectly happy and content right now, this very moment, seeing them all moving on, living their lives. Grace and MJ have their careers and their families, Lu is beginning that same journey with Melissa, DJ -.”

“DJ loves his career, the life it gives him as much as the other boys and Grace have their partners and families,” Steve said when Danny paused. It had always caused Danny a hint of concern that DJ didn’t have long relationships but only because he feared DJ would be lonely if he continued on his solitary path without actively seeking companions. But they had always encouraged their boys and Grace to be who they wanted to be, to live the lives they wanted to lead. DJ had been dealt blows but had overcome them time and again, experiences that had shaped him into the young man he was, a man who was fast becoming an asset to society and the people he vowed to protect as an officer of the law. 

“More importantly though, I’m happy and content because I’ve got you,” Danny said, turning in Steve’s arms. “I’ve gotten to experience it all with you by my side. That’s something we should both be proud of, considering our fifteen year old heartbroken selves would never have imagined this future in their wildest imaginings.”

“I love you,” Steve said simply with a smile, leaning down to kiss him gently. “Old, doddering wise ass that you are.”

“Not that old,” Danny grinned. “Remember last night-.”

“Oh yes Danno, may take us a little longer but yup, you still get me as horny as that fifteen year old self of mine back in the day,” Steve chuckled in amusement.

“Don’t I know it Steven,” Danny’s eyes twinkled up at him. “And I love you too for the record, in case you were ever to doubt it.”

“Let’s go back up, I want more cuddle time with our newest grandson,” Steve smiled, giving him a gentle tug. “We don’t get that family of ours all in the same room as often as we like, don’t let’s waste the opportunity because we wanted some nookie time alone.”

“Nookie – did you just use the word nookie Steven McGarrett?” 

~ Fin ~


End file.
